User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
RE: Infobox colors Hi. I saw your message on the Mafia Wiki and wanted to let you know I just changed the colors on Template:Infobox. To see what I did, look at this edit and feel free to change the colors to whatever you want. If you ever need help with something else, check out the Help Wiki. If you can't find the answer you're looking for there, you can fill out and send the contact form at , and someone on the Communuty Team will respond. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:23, April 18, 2011 (UTC) What? SirLinkalot96 04:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Keep what here? I've never even edited on this wiki up until this point. Wait, do you mean problems from other wikis? SirLinkalot96 04:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, you did troll on us, even if it wasn't said directly, you still did it. But I don't like it when people say that I'm being 'controlled' by someone over the internet. Although I thank you for saying that I'm a good guy. And I also don't like it when people talk crap about people that I write with or who I get along with pretty well. And it's not fair to talk trash about someone when they don't know about it and when they're not there to defend themselves. SirLinkalot96 04:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) And we apoligized for that, and we haven't talked about you in a looooooong time. We just talked crap about you after you got blocked. We basically did it out of boredom. And we're sorry. SirLinkalot96 04:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure that you list of users on your userpage is the best idea, it makes you look bad and in my opinion, and this is just an opinion, its kind of pathetic, its just a really childish thing to do, i'm not trying to be mean or anything, thats just my opinion. Tom Talk 22:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Tom, also about Atomicbomb being a good guy, it's totally bullshit, the fact that he created sockpuppets for his own entertainment makes him a loser, and for not even apologize for it makes him a bigger coward.[[user:Quiet Man|''Quiet Man]] (talk) 23:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Adding categories. It looks like you've done it correctly on a few characters pages, such as Rodriguez and The Giggler. Just to make sure you know the correct method for adding a page to a category, simply use Category:Name where "Name" is the name of the category. Also, if you want to add a page to multiple categories, use the Category tag on a separate line for each category you're adding the page to. For example: Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Death Wish JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, but I think it's really because we need more users on our wiki. And A-Bomb may have contributed a lot, but he socked. And made us all look like idiots on Community Central because we were defending someone who created sockpuppets. I'm not insulting you or anything, but I'm curious: Why did you create a sockpuppet? You coulda just dropped the rich boy attitude and you would have been fine. We gave you a chance to. SirLinkalot96 18:14, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, we would have treated you a lot more nicer if you didn't use that certain attitude. It just gets on everyone's nerves. I know this sounds incredibly cheesy but you should just be who you are, especially online. On the internet, I don't pretend to be anyone who I'm not. SirLinkalot96 is my real life personality. And everyone likes and respects someone who does that. I'm telling you this for future reference. SirLinkalot96 18:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, man. But you should have let Dan or McJeff know that your room mate shared a computer with you. If you did that, then you'd be fine and wouldn't be convicted of sockpuppetry. That's what you should have done. And also, everyone has to pay the price for their mistakes. Most people learn from them, and some others don't. You seem like you feel sorry for your actions, and therefore I believe you. SirLinkalot96 22:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'll stop by and fix some spelling errors or something for you. I've never seen the Death Wish movies. I'll have to watch them sometime. Glad you had a change of heart. Btw, I help out Quiet Man at the Bruce Lee wiki with stuff, so I'm on there as well. SirLinkalot96 23:11, April 27, 2011 (UTC) You're not gonna believe this, but you just got unblocked on Bully Fanon. So, uh, welcome back haha. Remember: No rich boy attitude, no uncivility, and just have fun writing stories about Malcolm Evans :) SirLinkalot96 18:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) We should get started on the Death Wish 4 villians. Sure. That would be great. Sorry. I'm just a little new at this template stuff. Which layout is best to use out of the three layout selections? I don't know how to get the picture into the template. I need help. Looking at the examples didn't tell me how to do it. It would be difficult to do two seperate pages for the subway tunnel muggers becuase I don't know which one is geaorge and which one is Joseph. I accidentaly titled one of the pictures Joanna Cassidy. Could you delete the wrongly titled picture. I kept trying to delete it but it didn't work. That picture you have titled Lt. Mickey King is a picture of another character. That is the picture of Brian Hoyle aka Tony Hoyle. Lt. King has white hair. Please don't delete the page I added on Freddie Flakes page. When are you going to do the Paconi brothers template? I'm just really bad at templates. Are you going to do the Hector Vasquez template today? I don't think anything else really needs to be added to the Death Sentence page. Are you sure Kevin Lund was born in 1956? He looks more like he's 35 years old in the movie. Sal, Chicki, and Freddie assualted Olivia's house not Paul's. The only time they went to Paul's house was when Tommy went to get custody of Chelsea. When Paul picks up Olivia from the hospital that was her house. Not his house. Olivia was ot staying at Paul's house. If you notice in the movie Paul's house looks a lot different from Olivia's. Now that those pages are done. When do we start on Paul's family? Are you going to get started on the Romero brothers or should I? Also My classes start tommorrow have your's already started? Can you get the pictures for the Romero Brothers and Ed Zacharias? When you have time. Hey, do you remember Bullworth Academy Wiki? I was wondering, if by any chance, you could make me beauracrat over there, so I could adopt it? I'd like to change it into possibly a Bully RPG wiki or something. It seems like such a waste to leave it unused. I would normally have gone through the wikia adoption route, but I'm having trouble finding out how long it's been since anyone used it. And, if anyone has been on it recently, Wikia would have recommened that I ask you to give me the rights anyways. That's all I came to say really. Bye. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 05:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! When I'm done, you should check it out. I'm sure there will be hardly any Prep roleplayers, when it gets going. Scarly "Love, I see in my dreams.." 22:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Can we start on Paul Kersey's girlfriends now?Gexster 22:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit the pages I just did? When you have time. Reiner's first name is Sid. It's revealed during the Frank Buaggs stakeout when Phil says "oh come on Sid" Gexster 00:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) No. I don't like that idea. The bad cops' ranks should be listed too. Why don't we just make two more seperate categories for corrupt cops and good cops?Gexster 16:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's just include all the police officer's ranks.Gexster 19:57, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Some random wikia contributer keeps changing the birthdate for Fake Nathan White! I re-fixed it though. Characters Ca you revise the Karen Sheldon page when you have time?Gexster 06:20, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't say Fake White's operation began in the early 80s. It's unknown when it began so we shouldn't assume the early 80s.Gexster 19:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Can you finish Gerri Nichols page soon? Thanks.Gexster 17:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Holidays Happy Thanksgiving!Gexster 17:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Character revisions The Kathryn Davis page should be revised when you have time. Later I'll do Olivia Regent and we'll be done with the love interests.Gexster 06:36, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi King. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. What type of sections (such as featured article, poll, etc.) did you have in mind for the main page? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Take a look at the main page and tell me what you think. Obviously the content of the Featured Media and Poll sections are placeholder, as well as the box under the slider. If you want to use the red heading for sections in the "general stuff" area, just use where "Title" is the title of the section. Let me know if there is more you need me to do. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :About using the new navigation tabs, you'll need to go to . Scroll to the bottom and find "Expanded Wiki Navigation". Just click the button to the right to change it from disabled to enabled. Use MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to add links to the navigation menu. To get an idea of how to set it up, take a look at Battlefield Wiki. Let me know if you run into any trouble. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I like the new homepage. It's cooler and organized. Gexster 01:40, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Gang template I just copied their CSS code and Navbox template to this wiki, so now you can set up a similar template. Their Falcone template actually uses another template (Template:Navbox, which I just updated). The Navbox template is easily customized, so if you want to make a gang template, you would just follow the example from their Falcone template and edit the information. Here is the way their Falcone template is setup: 'Joe Barbaro' 'Henry Tomasino' 'Antonio Balsamo''' Frankie the Mick Berto Grossano Mickey Pietra Jerry Traitor (Rocco's Crew) Traitor (Falcone) }} As you can see, it's quite straightforward. So for example, to make Template:Darley Gang, just copy the code above and edit the name and title plus any groups and lists that you want to appear. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:34, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am one of the IP addresses that edited the Death Wish 2 Wiki.JMH25 03:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and I'm logged in, but the page isn't showing it.JMH25 03:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Christmas Hope you had a merry christmas.Gexster 04:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) It was ok. Went to Curch in the morning. Watched Rambo 2 and a western called the Gunfighters with one of my uncles.Gexster 20:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you edit the Olivia Regent page please? RE: Main Page I added section headings for About Death Wish and Featured Article. Back when I first helped with the main page, I created Template:Heading, which makes it really easy to insert a new heading. All you have to do is enter.. ...where "Title" is the title of the new section. Then enter text, images, etc. under that. Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:01, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes I would like that. Also my birthday was this last friday. I'm 20 years old.Gexster 06:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I got pulled over by the cops tonight. I was walking home from a restaurant . They patted me down. They never explainded what the reason was. I was very nervous.Gexster 06:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I didn't get arrested, I got questioned and fully patted down. When they got out of the car they said hands up! When they patted me down I had to put my hands behind my head and they spread my legs. I didn't get an explanation for it from them.Gexster 02:22, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I will need a litle help on the Los Angeles pageGexster 19:45, February 11, 2012 (UTC) We still have some characters left to do but not much.Gexster 05:30, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey KOA Hey, dude. How have you been? Haven't talked to you in a while. I was looking through my old blog posts and happened across the chapter where Greg and Malcolm get in a boxing match. I remember you saying that you started this wiki a while ago, so I thought I'd check it out. I know nothing about Death Wish, but I just thought I'd drop you a line. I also hope there's no hard feelings between us after all that bullshit drama that happened a year or two ago. As for me, it's water under the bridge. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC)